batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Face
Harvey Dent (A.K.A. Two-Face) is a former District attorney of Gotham, but now a professionial criminal after his career was wrecked by a freak accident. History Early Life abusive father, who would flip a coin on whether or nor he would beat Harvey that evening (heads would result in a beating, tails wouldn't). After his father's death, Dent learned that the silver dollar was a trick coin, always coming up heads. He was also a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne's. Harvey Dent was a true beliver in law and order. Well-revered as an enforcer of the law, Dent had a peceeding reputation for producing results. However, the DA had a hidden dark side. Dent suffered from severe mental illness', a multiple personality disorder, that developed in his childhood when he mistakenly believed he seriously wounded a bully in fit of rage. Thus, Dent repressed his violent emotions henceforth. His anger, however, never truly disappeared, and the built up rage formed a contrasting personality to that mild-mannered Harvey Dent. District Attorney Dent studied Law and became a lawyer. He was eventually elected as District Attorney of Gotham City. Dent managed to controll himself for many years. Dent was also pressuring the justice system to arrest Rupert Thorne, fueled by his desire to get re-elected. Dent aggressively pursued Thorne's case personally. His re-election campaign proved so tiring that the violent outbreaks became more frequent, to the point where his psychiatrist recommended committal to a psychiatric ward in order to prevent a traumatic psychotic break. However, such an action would have been political suicide and Dent instead compromised, agreeing to a reduced campaign effort and increased medical treatments. However, Thorne acquired the DA's psychiatric medical records and learned of Dent's condition. Thorne knew if it was exploited it could ruin Dent's career. When a fight ensued between Dent and Thorne's cronies, a freak explosion destroyed the left side of Dent's body. The trauma was powerful enough to force his alternate personality to dominate, and left in state where right and wrong no longer held any meaning. He then scratched out one side of his father's silver coin, becoming Two-Face, one of Batman's most lethal foes. Two-Face Every decision Two Face made fell on the flip of his coin. When the "Good Heads" turns up, Harvey is in control. When it's "Bad Heads", however, "Big Bad Harv" shines and becomes dominant. Despite this, there always seems to be a piece of Harvey which is strong enough to linger within the mind of Two Face when he is committing his ungodly acts. After his accident, he became a twisted criminal/vigilante and soon began his own crusade to bring Thorne down, something the law deliberately did not. Appearances * On Leather Wings (As Harvey Dent) * Pretty Poison (As Harvey Dent) * Two-Face Part I (As Harvey Dent) * Two-Face Part II * The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne * Dreams In Darkness (cameo) * Almost Got 'Im * Shadow of the Bat Part I * Shadow of the Bat Part II * Trial * Second Chance Category:Villains